Notch
This is What Notch Wrote about himself on https://mojang.com/notch/ Anyways I think He Is VERY good With codeing like minecraft for starters that to me is like the best game in the world. ;) Hello My name is Markus Persson, and I'm a programmer. You can call me "Notch". If you want to, you can email me at notch@mojang.com. Be warned that my spam filter eats far too many real emails, though. What I Do I currently run my own company called Mojang Specifications, where I'm currently developing a game called Minecraft. I used to work for Jalbum as a programmer. Or developer. Or code guru. We got to pick our own titles. :D Before that, I worked for King.com as a game programmer for 4.5 years. I wrote games like Funny Farm, Luxor, and Carnival Shootout. I mostly did actionscript programming there, but also some java for the game verification code. Recently, I've done some work in C++. It's a powerful language and fun, but the retarded compilation system makes me cry a bit. I was one of the founders of a unique mmorpg called Wurm Online. I'm no longer active there. I also make music under the name Markus Alexei. It's electronica, and releases are very far apart. Hobby Programming Competition entries: I really like the Java 4K [Game Programming Contest], and have entered seven games so far: MEG4kMAN (2009), a Mega Man clone featuring very old school graphics. Left 4k Dead (2009), a zombie shooter game inspired by Left 4 Dead. t4kns (2008), a real time strategy game. Miners4k (2006), a game kinda inspired by lemmings and diggers. It won the 2006 competition! MISSING Hunters4k (2005), a first person shooter. MISSING Dungeon4k (2005), a dungeon exploration game. Sonic Racer 4k (2005), a racing game with stolen sprites. I lost the source code for this. I also made a game called Dachon4k, a gravity based shooter, but I never entered it. Oh, and I forgot about l4krits, a luxor clone, that I never entered either. I made Blast Passage, an 8-Bit mashup between Bomberman and Gauntlet for the 2008 Retro Remakes competition. I sometimes enter the Ludum Dare competition. Most recently, I made Bunny Press, a somewhat violent puzzle game. The first time I competed, I made a game called Breaking the Tower in 48 hours. It's not a bad game! It finished third in the LD12 competiton. There's the Infinite Mario Bros game I wrote for some mario themed competition. The source code is public domain now! 2.5d Engines: I started work on an rpg called Legend of the Chambered, but lost interest for some reason. I made a first person shooter prototype in flash. It uses graphics from the freedoom project. There's also a flash doom level renderer. It doesn't have any fancy textures, though. I also wrote a dungeon master type game engine in java using similar techniques. I also have a DM engine in flash, but that one uses static graphics. Even nerdier: I made a turing complete hexagon based cellular automata thingie. It's REALLY nerdy. And then I started making a 40x30 pixel ega color remake of Eye of the Beholder 2. I should finish it. Other I'm a member of Mensa Sweden. It's not important, but I like to brag about it. I like Fight Club (the movie was better than the book, though), A Song of Ice and Fire and Aphex Twin. I love my girlfriend!